Mi pareja de baile
by solesito maite neesan
Summary: Adrien recuerda con amor cada paso, cada movimiento, cada melodía que compartía con el amor de su vida Marinette, la cual fue, es y sera siempre su pareja para este baile al cual llamamos vida. Inspirado en el baile Adrinnette del capítulo Despair bear de la serie Miraculous Ladybug de Thomas Astruc . Disfruten


Mi pareja de baile

Aún recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer la primera vez que te tome entre mis brazos y bailamos al son de la música suave. Aún tengo en mi mente lo suaves que eran tus manos, la finesa de tu cintura que tuve por primera vez la suerte de tocar, tus sonrojadas mejillas, tu respiración al compás del mío, y más que todo el calor que emanabas ante mi cercanía.

En ese entonces me permití cerrar los ojos queriendo sentir más ese momento, quería que se gravase en mi memoria y en mi corazón el mover de tus caderas y tu aroma a vainilla que tanto he amado. Sin embargo, tuvimos que separarnos minutos después por cosas que no tenían importancia. Y así me quede sin tu calor, ansiando que llegase pronto otro momento para tenerte entre mis brazos y fundirnos con un millón de melodías que sintonizaban con nuestro corazón.

Desde entonces, en cada reunión, salida y baile, buscaba desesperadamente tenderte mi mano y pedirte que me concedieras un baile, y tú, con tartamudeos, las mejillas rosadas y tu sonrisa, aceptabas alegre volver a mis brazos. La melodía empezaba y enseguida posabas tus manos en mi nuca acariciando amorosamente las puntas de mi cabello. Si supieras que con ese gesto me llenabas de mariposas y hacías que mi cara se pusiera tan roja como tus labios que desde el primer baile me dieron tantas ganas de besar. Yo te acercaba aún más a mí y me apoderaba de tu cintura para darme cuenta de que tus curvas eran más pronunciadas puesto que ya hemos crecido y tú te volviste en toda una hermosa mujer.

Amo cuando agarro tu mano y hago que des una vuelta haciendo que tu falda larga gire y se levante conforme a tus movimientos. Sonríes y la felicidad llega a tus ojos azules para luego volver a poner tu mano en mi hombro y seguir con el compás de la música. ¡Oh mi amor!, si supieras como me siento al verte girar entre mis brazos, pues de repente mis pies parecieran que están en las nubes y nuestros pesos se vuelven tan ligeros como plumas. Tu aroma se me impregna y me siento volar en un mar de emociones dedicados solo a ti. Y después de tanta felicidad la melodía termina alejándome de tu celestial sintonía.

Si me preguntas cuantas canciones hemos bailado juntos te respondería que millones más las que nos faltan, sin contar aquellas en las que imaginábamos la música y nos movíamos al son de los latinos desenfrenados y nuestros suspiros recurrentes, para luego llegar al gran final de nuestro inventado vals coronado con el roce de nuestros labios. Desde entonces, ese siempre fue nuestro final predilecto, en el que en un último paso te inclinaba a un lado haciéndote caer de espaldas para luego estamparte mi amor en tus rojizos labios. Inclusive muchos aplaudían al ver la escena como si fuese sacada de una película romántica, de esas que sé que te encantan y te hacen llorar.

Pero nosotros no solo nos limitamos a los bailes lentos como nuestro entrañable vals. Aún recuerdo tus mejillas infladas por enojo al escuchar mis sutiles risas sobre tu intento de moverte al son latino, para luego suspirar e indicar que lo tuyo no es la música movida. Yo solo negué con la cabeza para acercarme a ti y desde atrás posar mis manos en tus caderas para poder moverlas al son de la canción que practicabas. Al final solo necesitabas ese empujón para entender como debías mover tu cuerpo, y ahora no haces más que provocarme al mover tu cuerpo al son de melodías extranjeras mientras cocinas o trabajas en casa para luego mirarme con picardía. ¿Piensas que no he notado esa sonrisa coqueta que pones mientras bailas? Invitándome siempre que te acompañe en el vaivén de tus caderas para luego pasar a un baile mucho más intenso entre las sábanas de nuestra cama.

Luego con el tiempo tu gran vientre se interponía en nuestros bailes lentos. Tu lloriqueabas diciendo que ya no podías moverte tan libremente, pero si supieras que cuando bailabas con tu pancita me provocabas tanta ternura que hasta a veces me dabas ganas de llorar por lo hermosa, dulce y delicada que te venías. Incluso, puedo decir que entre mis bailes preferidos está aquel en el que por atrás te abrazaba para luego poner mis manos en tu vientre y danzar lento de un lado a otro mientras cantabas alguna canción de cuna para que la pequeña Emma ya se durmiera puesto que te pateaba constantemente y no te dejaba dormir. ¿Pero que puedo decir? Salió igual de bailarina que tu mi amor.

De ahí como podría olvidar el primer baile entre los tres. En la recepción de la boda de Alya con Nino, Emma se movía inquieta entre tus brazos arrugando el pequeño vestido rosa pálido que le habías confeccionado. La música empezó a sonar y nuestra nena movía las rodillitas de arriba a abajo. Tú la miraste divertida sabiendo lo que quería mientras yo me paraba y la cogía entre mis abrazos para hacerle bailar al son de la repentina música. Luego de par de canciones, Emma gira a verte y estira su mano hacia ti y te llama, tal vez ya no quería bailar solo con papá. Te levantaste risueña, cogiste su manita con la izquierda mientras que con la derecha agarraste mi mano y así empezamos un baile único entre los tres donde el protagonismo se llevaban nuestras manos unidad y levantadas, además de los gritos emocionados de nuestra nena.

Después, ese círculo de baile creció de tres a cinco por Hugo y Louis. Definitivamente eran como nosotros pues amaban bailar, especialmente contigo. Hasta ahora veo aquellos videos tuyos en los que Emma, Hugo o Louis descansan en tu pecho mientras tú los mueves de un lado a otro con tanta delicadeza como te dicta tu instinto maternal.

Posteriormente ese círculo de 5 empezó a disminuir y ya sólo quedábamos los dos de nuevo. No tan jóvenes, pero tampoco tan viejos, igual bailamos como al inicio de nuestra historia de amor. Y míranos otra vez aquí mi amor, bailando aquella misma canción con la que empezó todo. De la misma forma te veo y te siento como cuando teníamos entre 15 y 16 años, igualmente te sonrojas y acaricias mis cabellos dorados por atrás de mi cuello. Miramos a Emma como baila con su ahora esposo con aquel vestido blanco que usaste en nuestra misma boda, solo que ahora tiene ciertas modificaciones para el gusto de nuestra "pequeña". Al verla sonríes con añoranza y te lamentas un poco por no ser ya tan joven y haces alusión a lo perfecto que te quedaba ese vestido. Yo sonrió y te sigo moviendo al compás de nuestra canción. Si supieras que ahora más que nunca te me haces mucho más hermosa, pues eres tú la mujer de mis sueños, la madre de mis hijos, mi mejor amiga, mi esposa, mi amante, mi amor, mi vida.

Eres tú mi pareja de este baile al cual llamamos vida.

Te amo mi Mari

Atte.: Adrien


End file.
